


You’re part of my heart

by ZettaiReidoWonderland



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm so thankful for his family, Lullabies, Protect Azul, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaiReidoWonderland/pseuds/ZettaiReidoWonderland
Summary: Spoilers for Azul's Birthday SSR!A short one shot about little Azul and his parents
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You’re part of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings from Azul's Birthday Story and had to write something about it.
> 
> The reason I chose the song in this fic is because I heard a cover that sounded like a lullaby and it restored innocence in the song for me.

She was worried about how he would accept his new father.

She wouldn’t force him to. He was her precious son, after all, and she wanted him to be happy above all else. With the divorce, remarriage, and his generally timid and sensitive nature, so much had changed for someone so young. He spent most of his time now hiding behind her tentacles, clinging to her as if she would disappear if he let go. 

Tonight was the first night she had left Azul alone with her new husband while she was at the ristorante. Usually, she would take him to work with her, but the little one wasn’t feeling well today. Azul shed a few tears, but promised to be good and saw his mother off with a wave.

Her worries stayed with her while she was working. Her husband had been kind and friendly toward Azul when they were dating, but Azul wouldn't let her leave him alone with him then. Now they were married. What if Azul was uncomfortable? What if he was scared that his stepfather was just like her first husband secretly? 

She came back home around midnight, exhausted and concerned about what she'd come home to. Then she heard something: A voice from one of the rooms.

_Although we’re apart_

_You’re part of my heart_

_And tonight you belong to me_

She followed the voice into her and her husband’s room, peeking inside. There, she found her husband, cradling Azul against his chest, gently singing to the sleepy little octopus.

_Way down by the stream_

_How sweet it would seem_

_Once more, just to dream_

_In the moonlight_

Her heart melted and her worries dissipated at the sight. Her husband’s voice lilted gently as he sang the old human song. They made eye contact with each other and she swam over to him, joining in for the last verse.

_My honey I know (I know)_

_With the dawn_

_That you will be gone_

_But tonight you belong to me_

_Just to little ol’ me_

“Welcome home, dear. Someone missed you a lot.” Her husband whispered once he finished the lullaby, kissing her forehead. She relaxed against his shoulder, watching her son stir awake.

“Papa? Is Mama home yet?” Azul’s little voice squeaked out, rubbing his eyes. Her husband gently brushed some hair out of the little one’s face. “Mmhm. She’s right here, little one. Just like I promised.” He tickled Azul’s light purple stomach, earning a small giggle.

She felt her eyes well up at the sight. Azul called him “Papa.” She didn’t expect to hear that word come out of his mouth for a while longer.

Her husband handed their son over to her, who snuggled into his mother. “Missed you, Mama. I love you lots.” Azul murmured as he fell back asleep, his mother kissing his forehead. 

His father pulled them both in close. "He's the sweetest little angelfish." He said, kissing his wife again, this time on the lips.

"He is. When did he call you Papa?" She asked, one of Azul's tentacles wrapped around her wrist.

"Before I put him to bed. He asked me "Do you really love Mama?" And I said with all of my heart. I even wrote up a little contract for him to sign so he knew I meant it. Then, he look at me, with the sweetest little smile and hugged me. And I heard him whisper "Goodnight, Papa. I love you." I almost cried when I told him I loved him back. He woke up a little bit ago from a nightmare, and I was just putting him back to sleep when you came home." Her husband explained, reaching over to stroke Azul's soft hair.

She could feel tears on her cheek. Her baby, _their_ baby, would be okay. The three of them stayed curled up together, with only the sound of her husband, his father quietly singing to lull them all to sleep.

They were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song is "Tonight you belong to me"


End file.
